Dragon Age: Origins rewritten
by YaoiLove101
Summary: This is my own version of what happened during the Ferelden blight. My character being Amanda Cousland, youngest child of Teyrn Cousland. Rating will go up.


It all started one day at Highever Castle, Amanda Cousland, the daughter of Bryce Cousland, Teyrn of Highever, was in the courtyard, doing her training regimen. She was swinging her sword at some stuffed men and panting as she practiced her abilities; she was still practicing when one of the elven servants came over to her, "My lady?"

Amanda stopped and looked at her. "Yes?"

"Your father wishes to see you; he is in the main hall."

"Oh, alright. Tell him I'll be there shortly." She said, and the servant bowed her head politely as she walked away.

A little bit later, Amanda walked into the main hall where her father was, along with Rendon Howe, the Arl of Amaranthine. As she walked over to them, her father noticed her and said, "I'm sorry, pup. I didn't see you there. Howe, you remember my daughter?"

"I see she's become a lovely young woman. Pleased to see you again, my dear."

"So… you're not leaving until tomorrow?" Amanda asked, contempt in her tone; she never liked Howe, in truth.

"Your brother is riding out with our forces today, but the Arl and I will lead his men tomorrow."

"My son, Thomas, asked after you." Howe said to Amanda. "Perhaps I should bring him with me next time."

She scoffed and said, "I have absolutely no interest in an arranged marriage."

"See what I contend with, Howe?" Bryce said jokingly with a proud smile on his face. "There is no telling my fierce girl anything these days. Maker bless her heart!"

"No doubt because you've trained her as a warrior. How… unique."

"At any rate, pup. I summoned you for a reason. While your brother and I are away, I'm leaving you in charge of the castle."

"What? Why can't I go into battle with you and Fergus?"

"I'm certain you'd more than prove yourself, but I am not willing to deal with your mother if you join the war. She'd kill me if I let you go; she's already twisted into knots about Fergus and me going."

"That's not fair! I want to fight! I'm a warrior at heart, not a politician! You know this!"

"I do know that. I understand how you feel, and you'll have your chance to fight soon enough. This is no needless task, after all; I ask you to take a great responsibility. Only a token force is remaining here and you must keep peace in the region! You know what they say about mice when the cat is away, yes? There's also someone you must meet." He turned to one of the guards and said, "Please, show Duncan in." The guard nodded and did just that.

"It is an honor to be a guest within your hall, Teyrn Cousland." Duncan said.

"Your lordship," Howe spoke up. "You didn't mention that a Grey Warden would be present."

"Duncan arrived just recently, unannounced. Is there a problem?"

"Of course not, but a guest of this stature demands certain protocol. I am… at a disadvantage."

"We rarely have the pleasure of seeing one in person, that's true. Pup, Brother Aldous taught you who the Grey Wardens are, I hope?"

"They defeated the darkspawn long ago."

"Not permanently, I fear." Duncan said.

"Without their warning of the darkspawn rising now, half the nation could've been overrun before we've had a chance to react. Duncan is looking for recruits before joining us and his fellow Wardens in the south. I believe he's got his eye on Ser Gilmore."

"If I might be so bold, I would suggest that your daughter is also an excellent candidate."

"Honor though that might be, this _is_ my daughter we're talking about."

"I think I rather like that idea, Father." Amanda said.

"I've not so many children, and I'll gladly see them all off to battle… unless you intend to invoke the Right of Conscription."

"Have no fear. While we need as many good recruits as we can find, I have no intention of forcing the issue."

"Pup, can you insure that Duncan's requests are seen to while I'm gone?"

"Of course."

"In the meantime, find Fergus, and tell him to lead the troops to Ostagar ahead of me."

"But I'd like to stay and speak to Duncan."

"You'll have plenty of time after we're gone; we must discuss the battle plans in the south. Be a good lass and do as I've asked. We'll talk soon."

Amanda sighed and walked out of the room and was heading upstairs to Fergus' room when she was stopped by one of the guards. "There you are! Your mother told me the Teyrn had summoned you, so I didn't want to interrupt."

"Hello to you, too, Ser Gilmore."

"Ha! Pardon my abruptness, my lady. It's simply that I've been looking everywhere for you. I fear your hound has the kitchens in uproar once again. Nan is threatening to leave."

Amanda sighed. "Did Tucker get into the larder _again_?"

"Yes. No matter how the maids try to keep him out, he always finds a way in. You know these mabari hounds; he'll listen to his mistress, but anyone else risks having an arm bitten off."

"He knows better than to hurt anyone."

"I'm not willing to test that. You're quite lucky to have your own mabari war hound, you know? Smart enough not to talk, my father used to say. Of course that means he's easily bored; Nan swears he confounds her just to amuse himself. At any rate, your mother would have me accompany you until the matter is settled? Shall we?"

"Where is my mother?"

"She was entertaining Lady Landra and her son when I left her? Perhaps in the atrium?"

"Dairren is here?"

"Yes. Er… before we go, my lady, might I beg a question?" He asked, and she nodded. "I've heard from several people that a Grey Warden is here, is that true?"

"His name is Duncan, I met him."

"Then… is it also true that he was asking after me?"

"He intends to test you for recruitment."

"Maker's breath! Are you certain? Can you imagine? Me? A Grey Warden! It would be everything I've dreamed of! Of course I shouldn't get ahead of myself… pardon my outburst."

Amanda then went with Ser Gilmore to the kitchens and found Nan, the cook, arguing with two of the elven servants. "Get that bloody mutt out of the larder!"

"But mistress, it won't let us near." The female elf said.

"If I can't get into that larder, I'll skin both of you useless elves, I swear it!"

"Er… calm down, good woman, we've come to help." Ser Gilmore said.

"You and _you_!" She said and pointed at Amanda. "Your bloody mongrel keeps getting into my larder! That beast should be put down!"

"He's not a mongrel! He's a pureblood mabari!"

"A blight wolf is what he is! How am I supposed to work like this?!"

"Oh dear… mistress, calm down, please?"

"That's it! I'll quit! Inform the Teyrna, I go and cook at some nice estate in the Bannorn!"

"Nan, please! We'll get the dog, calm down." Ser Gilmore said.

"Just get him gone! I have enough to worry about with a castle full of hungry soldiers!" She looked back at the servants. "You two, stop standing there like idiots! Get out of the way!"

Amanda and Ser Gilmore walked into the larder and saw Amanda's dog, Tucker, barking at the sacks against the wall. Ser Gilmore sighed and said, "Look at that mess. How did he even get in here?"

Tucker noticed them and started wagging his tail before barking at Amanda. "Are you trying to tell me something, boy?" She asked and he barked again, jumping around, as if to say yes.

"It does seem like he's trying to tell you something." There was a rustle, and he looked around. "Wait… did you hear that?" Suddenly a bunch of large rats came out and attacked them, but the three of them easily got rid of them all. Once that was done, Ser Gilmore spoke up again. "Giant rats? It's like the start of every bad adventure tale my grandfather used to tell. Tucker must've chased them in through their holes. Looks like he wasn't raiding the larder after all."

Tucker barked happily and Amanda replied, "It certainly looks that way."

"Those were rats from the Korcari Wilds. Best not to tell Nan; she's upset enough as it is. Seeing as how you got your mabari well in hand now, though, I'll be on my way. I'm to prepare for the arrival of more of the Arl's men."

Amanda then walked out of the larder with Tucker following close behind, and when Nan saw him, she said, "There he is, as brazen as you please! Licking his chops after helping himself to the roast, no doubt!"

"Actually… he was defending your larder from rats… big ones."

"What? Rats?" The female elf asked, scared. "Not the large grey ones…"

"They'll rip you to shreds, they will!" The male elf added.

"See? Now you've gone and scared the servants! I expect those filthy things are dead?"

"My faithful war hound made sure it was safe!" Amanda said proudly as she pet his head, and he wagged his tail.

"Hmph! I bet that dog led those rats into there to begin with!" She said, and Tucker looked at her with a whine. "Oh, don't even start with the sad eyes. I'm immune to your so-called "charms"." He whined again. "Here then… take these pork bits and don't say that Nan never gives you anything! Bloody dog…" Tucker ate the pork pieces and barked happily at the treat. "Thank you, my lady. Now we can get to work. That's right, you two, quit standing about."

Amanda then left the kitchens with Tucker and continued her way to her brother's room, and ran into her mother on the way.

"And my dear Bryce brought this back from Orlais last year." Her mother, Eleanor, said to her friend, Lady Landra. "The marquis who gave it to him was drunk, I understand, and mistook Bryce for the King!" Eleanor then noticed Amanda and turned to her. "Ah! Here is my lovely daughter! I take it by the presence of that troublesome hound of yours, that the situation in the kitchen is handled?"

"Yes, Mother. Nan is back to work as we speak."

"You've always had a way with her. Darling, you remember Lady Landra, Ban Loren's wife?"

"I think we last met at your mother's spring salon."

"Of course. It is good to see you again, my lady." Amanda said with a polite bow of her head.

"You're too kind, dear girl. Didn't I spend half the salon trying to convince you to marry my son?"

"And made a very poor case for it, I might add." Her son said.

"You remember my son, Dairren? He's not married yet, either."

"Don't listen to her. It's good to see you again, my lady. You're looking as beautiful as ever."

"You're looking handsome, yourself." Amanda said with a smile.

"And this is my lady-in-waiting, Iona." Landra said as she motioned to her. "Do say something, dear."

"It is a great pleasure, my lady. You are as pretty as your mother describes." Iona said.

"And she says that after seeing you whacking stuffed men in the courtyard, sweating like a mule." Eleanor said.

"Your daughter's prowess with a blade is most impressive." Dairren said.

"I was quite the battle maiden myself, in my day, but I think it was the softer arts that helped me land a husband…"

"I can handle my own affairs, thank you." Amanda said, and secretly eyed Dairren, without anyone but him noticing.

"All evidence to the contrary."

Landra chuckled and said, "I think perhaps I shall rest now, my dear. Dairren, I will see you and Iona at supper."

"Perhaps we'll retire to the study for now." Dairren said before he and Iona left.

"Good evening, your ladyship." Landra said before leaving herself.

Amanda turned to her mother and Eleanor said, "You should say good bye to Fergus while you have the chance."

"Why can't I go with Father and Fergus?"

"I know it's difficult to stay in the castle and watch others ride off, but we must see to our duties first. You understand that, don't you?"

"What if they fall without me?"

"It's in the Maker's hands now, and we must cope as best we can."

"I have a bad feeling about all this…"

"As do I. Your brother and father are marching off to fight Maker-knows-what. All the assurances in the world don't comfort me, but it wouldn't help for us to take up arms and follow. Fergus and your father have their duty, and we have ours."

"Are you staying at the castle?"

"For a few days, then I'll travel with Lady Landra to her estate and keep her company for a time. Your father thinks my presence here might undermine your authority."

"I don't think you should go."

"Don't worry, my dear. It won't be for long."

"Did you know there's a Grey Warden here?"

"Yes, your father mentioned that. You haven't got it into your head that you want to be recruited?"

"The darkspawn have returned, Grey Wardens are needed."

"There's enough here at the castle to occupy you. I don't need you off chasing danger like your brother."

"Do you know where Fergus is?"

"If he's not out with his men, probably upstairs with Oriana and Oren."

"Then I should go see him."

"I love you, my darling girl. You know that, don't you?"

"I'm hardly a "girl" any longer."

"Indeed. I turned around and here you are, a fine woman in your own right… but that doesn't mean I have to like it. Now, go do what you must; I will see you soon."

Amanda then went back downstairs to the study and started talking to Dairren.

"Hello again." He greeted as he turned to look at her. "Your castle study is wonderful. Might I ask whose collection this is?"

"It was my grandfather's, but I come here often to read."

"So would I. Do you have a favorite book?"

"_The Art of Passionate Love_ by Brother Capria."

"Oh? That was banned by the Chantry, wasn't it? Quite… provocative, I understand. I've, ah, never read it myself."

Amanda looked over at Iona, who had her nose buried in a book and wasn't paying any attention to them before looking back at Dairren and whispering, "I could show you what I've learned since your last visit." She looked at him with lustful eyes and placed her hand on his chest. In all honesty, she and Dairren had been dating for a couple years in secret at this point.

"Oh?" He asked with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "That sounds… interesting, but, um… here?"

"Of course not here." She whispered with a chuckle. "You know what'll happen if we get caught."

"I know."

"So, why don't we go somewhere more private?"

"Oh, I'd be more than happy to… but sadly, your mother is expecting me for dinner shortly, as is mine. Perhaps another time?"

"Mm…" Amanda said with a shrug as she stepped back and with a seductive tone in her voice added, "It's too bad, Dai. I'm free now."

Dairren swallowed hard, not out of nervousness, but to try and keep himself under control. "I… suppose I could come see you in your room after everyone is asleep."

"Is that what you want?"

"More than anything."

"Then I will see you tonight."

"I look forward to it. I shall see you then!"

Amanda nodded and left, going upstairs and into her brother's room where he was with his wife and son.

"Is there really going to be a war, papa?" Oren asked. "Will you bring me back a sward?"

"That's "sword", Oren, and I'll get you the mightiest one I find, I promise! I'll be back before you know it!"

"I wish victory were indeed so certain. My heart is… disquiet." Oriana said.

"Don't frighten the boy, love. I speak the truth." Fergus then noticed Amanda. "And here's my little sister to see me off! Now, dry your eyes, love, and wish me well!"

"Just tell me when you two are done." Amanda said.

"When there is a man in your life, you'll understand!" Fergus said.

"I prefer my freedom, thank you."

"One day, you'll meet a man that can handle you. Mark my words."

"Yeah, right…" Amanda snorted. "But about the war… do you really think it will be over with quickly?"

"Word from the south is that the battles have gone well; there's no evidence that this is a true Blight, just a large raid."

"Could that be true?" Oriana asked.

"I'll see for myself soon enough. Pray for me, love, and I'll be back within a month or two!"

"I wish I could go with you." Amanda said.

"I wish you could, too. It'll be tiring killing all those darkspawn myself."

"In Antiva, a woman fighting in battle would be… unthinkable." Oriana said, and she would know; she was from Antiva.

"Is that so? I always heard Antivan women were quite dangerous." Fergus joked.

"With kindness and poison only, my husband."

"This from the woman who serves me my tea!" He said to Amanda with a laugh.

"You'll be missed, Brother."

"If it's any consolation, I'm sure I'll freeze in the southern rain and be completely jealous of you up here, warm and safe."

"I am positively thrilled that you will be so miserable, husband."

"Did you know there's a Grey Warden in the castle?"

"Really?" Oren asked. "Was he riding a griffon?"

"Shh, Oren, griffons only exist in stories now."

"I've heard that. Did he say why he's come?" Fergus asked.

"He says he's recruiting."

"Oh? If I were a Grey Warden, little sister, I'd have my eye on you! Not that Father would ever allow his little girl to head into battle."

Amanda sighed. "Tell me about it… how can I ever call myself a true warrior if all I fight are people in simple duels and stuffed men?"

"Don't worry, Amanda; you'll get your chance soon enough."

"Both Mother and Father said that, but I want my chance _now_."

Fergus laughed. "I know how you feel; I felt the same way for a long time."

"Yes, well… patience is a virtue, I suppose."

"Exactly!"

"Anyway, I have a message: Father wants you to leave without him."

"Then the Arl's men _are _delayed! You'd think his men were all walking backwards!" He said and sighed. "Well, I better get underway. So many darkspawn to behead, so little time. Off we go, then, I'll see you soon, my love." He said to Oriana, and she nodded.

Suddenly, Bryce and Eleanor walked in. "I would hope, dear boy, that you planned to wait for us before taking your leave." Bryce said.

"Be well, my son, I will pray for your safety every day you are gone." Eleanor said.

"You could have delivered the message yourself, Father."

"And miss having both my children in one place before I leave? Not likely."

"Maker sustain and preserve us all. Watch over our sons, husbands, brothers, and fathers, and bring them safely back to us."

"And bring us some ale and wenches while you're at it! Er… for the men, of course!"

"Fergus! You would say this in front of your mother?!" Oriana scolded.

"What's a wench?" Oren asked. "Is that what you pull on to get the bucket out of the well?"

"A wench is a woman who pours the ale in a tavern, Oren," Bryce answered. "Or a woman who drinks a lot of ale."

"Bryce!" Eleanor said and sighed. "Maker's breath, it's like living with a pair of small boys. Thankfully, I have a daughter."

"I'll miss you, Mother dear." Fergus said with a chuckle. "You'll take care of her, sister, won't you?"

"Mother can handle herself, always has."

"It's true. They should be sending her, not me. She would scold those darkspawn back into the Deep Roads!" Fergus joked, and Amanda laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you two find this so funny."

"Enough." Bryce said with a chuckle. "Enough. Pup, you'll want to get an early night; you have much to do tomorrow."

She sighed. "Yes Father."

"Getting sent to bed early, are we?" Fergus teased.

"I don't mind. I have someone waiting for me, anyway."

"What?! I thought there wasn't a man who could handle you right now."

"He's not _handling_ me; it's just for fun." Amanda said, not wanting to tell him the truth; that she and Dairren were in love.

"You saucy minx!"

"Fergus! Really!" Oriana said with a sigh.

"Well, I hope he's worthy of your time, little sister, or else I'm going to have to have a chat with the fellow! Heh. At any rate, I'll miss you. Take care of everyone, and be here when I get back."

Amanda nodded. "Well… good night everyone." She said and they all said good night back to her before she went to her room across the hall.

A couple hours later, Amanda was lying on her bed and reading a book when there was a gentle knock on her door. "Come in."

Dairren opened the door and quickly walked in, closing the door behind him. "I'm not too late, am I?"

"Of course not." Amanda purred as she set her book aside; Tucker noticed what was going on and growled at Dairren. "Tucker!" She scolded, and he immediately stopped. "Don't mind him. Come here."

Dairren nodded excitedly and walked over, getting on the bed next to her. "Nervous?"

"No." She said with a shake of her head and kissed him, and he kissed her back as he laid her down on the bed. When they broke the kiss, she added, "It's not like this is the first time we've done this."

"I know. I just want to make sure you're comfortable."

"If I wasn't comfortable, I wouldn't have been seducing you earlier, now would I?"

"Point taken." He said with a chuckle and kissed her again, cupping one of her breasts as he did, and she moaned. "By the way… when are we going to… tell our families… about us?" He asked between kisses.

Amanda sighed. "Dairren, we've talked about this. If we tell them now, our mothers are going to immediately start planning our wedding before we can tell them otherwise."

"I know, I know, but I just hate keeping it a secret. I want the whole world to know that you're mine."

"Trust me, I know how you feel, but just keep it a secret for a little while longer, alright?"

"Alright."

"Thank you." Amanda said before chuckling. "Now, if we're done talking, why don't we get to the fun bits, huh?"

"As you wish, my lady!" Dairren said and started kissing her neck before trailing downwards.

A few hours later, Amanda and Dairren both got woken up by yelling outside and Tucker barking and growling at the door. "Tucker?" She asked as she got up.

"I wonder why he's so angry…" Dairren said.

"Maybe something's wrong."

"I heard yelling, but now… nothing. Wait here. I'm going to go see if something is in the hall." He went towards the door, and just before he was about to open it, it was kicked open by someone out there and an arrow pierced his heart and killed him.

"Dairren!" Amanda yelled before looking at the man who killed him and quickly grabbed her sword and cut his head clean off. Some other men then came and tried to kill her, but she killed them, too, with a little help from Tucker. Then, she turned when she heard the master bedroom's door open and her mother ran out, wearing some armor and carrying a bow and arrows.

"Darling, I heard fighting outside and I feared the worst. Are you hurt?"

"Those men killed Dairren!"

"What?! Not Landra's son! But why?!"

"I don't know! We woke up when we heard a scream."

"A scream woke me up, too, and there were men in the hall, so I barred the door. Did you see their shields? Those are Howe's men! Why would they attack us?"

"Howe's men?!" She growled. "Now it all makes sense! He's betrayed Father! He attacked while our troops are gone!"

"You don't think Howe's men were delayed… on purpose? That bastard! I'll cut his lying throat myself! Have you seen your father?! He never came to bed!"

"No, I haven't. Dairren and I were in my room."

"We must find him!"

"We should check on Oriana and Oren as well."

"Andraste's mercy! What if the soldiers went into your brother's room first?! Let's check on them quickly, then we'll look for Bryce downstairs!"

Amanda and Eleanor ran over to Fergus' room and opened the door to a grisly sight; Oriana and Oren were both dead, along with one of Highever's soldiers who no doubt died trying to protect them.

"No! My little Oren! What kind of fiend slaughters innocents?!" Eleanor cried.

"I'll see them pay even more now!"

"Howe's not even taking hostages… he means to kill all of us. Oh, poor Fergus! Let's go, I don't want to see this!"

Amanda and Eleanor fought their way down the stairs and halfway down, Eleanor stopped. "Can you hear the fighting? Howe's men must be everywhere!"

"I don't want you in danger, Mother."

"My only grandchild is a ravaged corpse. What do I care about danger? The front gates! That's where your father must be!"

"Is there nothing else we can do?"

"I have my treasury key. We could go there first and take the Cousland sword from the vault. If anything is worth fighting to keep out of Howe's hands, it's that sword… but it may be a dangerous path."

"That's all? We can't let Howe win!"

"Listen darling, we haven't much time. If we can't find your father, you must get out of here alive! Without you and Fergus, the entire Cousland line dies here! If Howe's men are inside, they must already control the castle! We must use the servant's entry in the larder to escape, do you hear me?"

"I want Howe dead!"

"Then survive and visit vengeance upon him!"

Amanda and Eleanor ran to the treasury, fighting Howe's men as they went, and after they got the sword, they went into the main hall where they saw Ser Gilmore, along with some other guards. "Go! Man the gates!" Ser Gilmore ordered. "Keep those bastards out as long as you can!" He noticed Amanda and Eleanor and rushed to them. "Your ladyship, my lady! You're both alive! I was certain Howe's men had gotten through!"

"They _did_ get through!" Amanda said.

"They killed Oriana and Oren, and…" Eleanor added, sadly.

"As well as Dairren and Lady Landra!"

"Yes, are you injured?"

"Don't worry about me, your ladyship. Thank the Maker you two are unharmed! When I realized what was happening, having men man the gate was the only thing I could do to keep them out. If you two have another way out of the castle, use it quickly!"

"We need to find Father!"

"When I last saw the Teyrn, he had been badly wounded. I begged him not to go, but he was determined to find you two. I think he went towards the kitchen; I think he thought to find you at the servant's entrance in the larder."

"Bless you, Ser Gilmore. Maker watch over you."

"Maker watch over us all!" He said and ran to the door to help hold the doors.

Amanda and Eleanor then ran to the larder and they found Bryce there, so badly wounded that he couldn't even stand. When he saw them enter, he said, "There… you both are."

"Bryce!" Eleanor cried and they ran over to him. "Maker's blood! What's happening?! You're bleeding!"

"Howe's men… found me first… almost… did me in right there."

"I'll kill Howe for what he's done!" Amanda swore.

"He can't… get away with this! The king will- urgh!"

"Bryce, we must get you out of here!" Eleanor said.

"I…I won't survive the standing, I think."

"That's not true!" Amanda said desperately. "You'll be fine!"

"Ah… my darling girl… if only will could make it so."

"Once Howe's men break through the gate, they will find us! We must go!"

"Someone… must find Fergus! Tell him what has happened!"

"You can tell him yourself, Father."

"I… wish I could. Urgh!"

"Bryce, no!" Eleanor said. "The servant's entrance is right here! We can flee together, find you healing magic!"

"The castle is surrounded… I cannot make it."

"I'm afraid the Teyrn is correct." Duncan said as he entered the room, covered in Howe's men's blood. "Howe's men have not yet discovered this exit, but they surround the castle; getting past will be difficult."

"You are… Duncan, then?" Eleanor asked. "The Grey Warden?"

"Yes, your ladyship. The Teyrn and I tried to reach you sooner."

"My daughter helped me get here. Maker be praised!"

"I am not surprised."

"Thank you for saving my father."

"I fear your thanks are premature; I doubt I have saved him."

"Whatever's to be done now, it must be quick! They are coming!"

"Duncan, I beg you… take my wife and daughter to safety!"

"I will, your lordship, but… I fear I must ask for something in return."

"Anything!"

"What is happening here pales in comparison to the evil now lose in this world. I came to your castle seeking a recruit. The darkspawn threat demands that I leave with one."

"I…I understand."

"But what if something has happened to Fergus?"

"The King will see justice done." Duncan answered. "The Grey Wardens, however, must face the darkspawn above all else."

"He is… right, pup."

"I will take the Teyrna and your daughter to Ostagar to tell Fergus and the King what happened, then… your daughter joins the Grey Wardens."

"So long as justice comes to Howe… I agree."

Duncan looked back at Amanda. "Then I offer you a place within the Grey Wardens. Fight with us."

"My duty is to take vengeance on Arl Howe!"

"We will inform the King, and he will punish Howe. I am sorry, but a Grey Warden's duties take precedence, even over vengeance."

"Howe thinks he will use the chaos to… advance himself." Bryce said. "Make him wrong, pup! See that justice is done! Our family… always does our duty first; the darkspawn must be defeated. You must go, for your sake, and for Ferelden's!"

Amanda sighed. _'I've always wanted to be a Grey Warden, but… not like this!'_ She thought, but then said, "Alright. I will do this… for you, Father."

"We must leave quickly, then!" Duncan said as he stood up.

"Bryce, are you… sure?"

"Our daughter will not die of Howe's treachery. She will live and make her mark on the world!"

"Darling… go with Duncan. You have a better chance to escape without me."

"Eleanor…"

"Hush Bryce. I'll kill every bastard that comes through that door to buy them time, but I won't abandon you!"

"Mother, I…I can't let you do this!"

"You must. I belong by your Father's side, darling, in life and death."

"I…" Amanda sniffed as a tear rolled down her face. "I love you both… so much!"

Eleanor smiled and placed her hand against Amanda's cheek, wiping her tear away with her thumb. "Then live darling! Become a Grey Warden and do what is right! Also, remember that the right path is not always the easiest one."

"I…I'm so sorry it's come to this, my love!" Bryce said in tears.

"We've had a good life and did all we could; it's up to our children now."

"Then… go pup. Warn your brother and know that we love you both… you do us proud!"

Suddenly a loud bang was heard and Duncan grabbed Amanda's arm. "They've broken through the gates! We must go, now!" He and Amanda then ran out as Eleanor said good bye.

A couple days later, Amanda and Duncan arrived at Ostagar and he was explaining to her the severity of the situation when a man in golden armor walked over to them and shook Duncan's hand, "Ho there, Duncan!"

"King Cailan! I didn't expect a-"

"A royal welcome?" Cailan asked with a smile. "I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun!"

"Not if I could help it, your majesty."

"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all! Glorious! The other Wardens told me you found a promising recruit. I take it this is she?"

"Allow me to introduce you, your majesty."

"No need, Duncan. You are Bryce's youngest, are you not? I don't think we've ever actually met."

"Yes, your majesty. My name is Amanda."

"Your brother has already arrived with Highever's men, but we are still awaiting your father."

Amanda frowned. "You…You don't know what's happened?"

"News from the north has been unreliable. What's happened?"

"Teyrn Cousland and his wife are dead, your majesty." Duncan explained. "Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor and overtaken Highever Castle. Had we not escaped, he would've killed us and told you any story he wished."

Amanda looked down sadly and Tucker whined, nudging her, and she pet his head in response before Cailan said, "I…I can scarcely believe it. How could he think he'd get away with such treachery?! As soon as we are done here, I'll turn my army north and bring Howe to justice; you have my word." Cailan vowed to Amanda.

"Thank you, your majesty."

"No doubt you wish to see your brother. Unfortunately, he and his men are scouting in the Wilds."

"I'm not eager to tell him, your majesty…"

"Of that, I have no doubt. You will see him again once the battle is over, I am certain. I apologize, but there's nothing more I can do. All I can suggest is that you vent your grief at the darkspawn for the time being."

"So long as Arl Howe pays, I'm happy."

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I should return to my tent. Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies."

"You uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here in less than a week."

"Ha! Eamon just wants in on the glory! We've won three battles against these monsters, and tomorrow should be no different!"

"It sounds like the Blight is almost over." Amanda said.

"I'm not even sure this is a true Blight; there are plenty of darkspawn on the field, but alas, we've seen no sign of an archdemon."

"Disappointed, your majesty?" Duncan asked.

"I'd hoped for a war like in the tales! A king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted God, but I suppose this'll have to do. Now, I should go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell Grey Wardens." He said and they bowed respectfully before he left.

Duncan walked over to Amanda and said, "What the King said is true. They've won several battles against the darkspawn here."

"Yet you don't sound very reassured." She said, and he motioned for her to walk with him, so she did, towards the bridge.

"Despite the victories so far, the darkspawn horde grows larger with each passing day; by now, they look to outnumber us. I know there is an archdemon behind this, but I cannot ask the King to act solely on my feeling."

"Why not? He seems to regard the Grey Wardens highly."

"Yet not enough to wait for reinforcements from the Grey Wardens of Orlais. He believes our legend alone makes him invulnerable. Our numbers in Ferelden are too few; we must do what we can and look to Teyrn Loghain to make up the difference. To that end, we should proceed with the joining ritual without delay."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Feel free to explore the camp here as you wish, all I ask is that you do not leave it for the time being. There is another Grey Warden in the camp by the name of Alastair, when you're ready, seek him out and tell him it's time to summon the other recruits. Your hound can stay with me while I attend to some business." He said, and Tucker barked happily. "The Grey Warden tent is just on the other side of this bridge. You will find us there, should you need to."

Amanda nodded and he left before she looked at the old ruin around her. _'So… here I am. I always wanted to be a Grey Warden and see battle, but… I never wanted it like this. The second I see that traitorous bastard again, I'll cut his head clean off and have it on a pike!'_ She sighed and walked further into the ruin, and one of the guards greeted her.

"Hail! You must be the Grey Warden recruit that Duncan brought!"

"Yes."

"It's nice to meet you. This place hasn't seen such bustle in centuries, I'd wager. Need a hand getting anywhere?"

"I'm looking for a Grey Warden by the name of Alastair."

"Try heading north." The guard said as he pointed in that direction. "I think he was sent with a message to the mages."

"Okay, thank you." Amanda said and walked off in that direction, but she stopped and talked to one of the mages on the way.

"Greetings, young lady." The mage said. "You are Duncan's newest recruit, are you not? He's not a man who's easily impressed; you should be proud. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Wynne, one of the mages summoned by the King."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Amanda."

"Well met, and good luck to you on the battlefield, to us all, in fact."

"King Cailan thinks the battle will go well."

"The King must always seem confident; his behavior effects the troops' morale. He does seem to find his enthusiasm easily, though… reminds me of a puppy. I say that with both respect and affection; he is a fine man. To defeat the darkspawn, we must work together; it's not an idea everyone seems able to grasp."

"You've fought darkspawn before?"

"Stragglers, yes, but not the vast horde the scouts speak of. I wonder… how much do you know of the connection between darkspawn and the Fade?"

"I know the Fade is where you go when you dream."

"Anytime your spirit leaves your earthly body, whether it's to dream or to die, it passes into the realm we call the Fade. It's home to many spirits, some benevolent, others far less so. In the heart of the Fade, lies the Black City."

"I've heard about that. Didn't something bad happen there?"

"Some say the Black City was once the seat of the Maker, but when the mages from the Tevinter Imperium found their way into the city, it was tainted with their sin, and they were cast back to the earth, where they became the first darkspawn. At least, that's what the Chant of Light says."

"Is that true?"

"It may be allegory, meant to teach us that our own evil causes human suffering, or it may be true. It's as good an explanation as any for now."

"At least it's something to ponder."

"Yes. Occasionally, it's wise to contemplate one's actions, but I'm sure Duncan has more for you to do than talk to me."

Amanda nodded and said goodbye before she walked to an old temple in the ruins and saw a blonde haired man arguing with a circle mage, and she walked in, but didn't say anything.

"What is it now?" The mage growled. "Haven't Grey Wardens asked more than enough of the circle?"

"I simply came to deliver a message from the revered mother, ser mage. She… desires your presence."

"What her reverence "desires" is of no concern to me! I am busy helping the Grey Wardens, by the King's orders, I might add!"

"Should I have asked her to write a note?"

"Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!"

"Yes, I was harassing you by delivering a message." He joked, and Amanda had to stop herself from laughing.

"Your glibness does you no credit!"

"And here I thought we were getting along so well! I was even going to name one of my children after you, the grumpy one!"

"Enough! I will speak to the woman if I must! Get out of my way, fool!"

The man then noticed Amanda and walked over to her. "You know… one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together."

Amanda chuckled. "I know what you mean!"

"It's like a party! We could all stand in a circle and hold hands! That would give the darkspawn something to think about! Wait… we haven't met, have we? I don't suppose you happen to be another mage…"

"Don't worry. I'm no mage."

"Less being yelled at for me, then. Though the day is still young… wait! I do know who you are! You're Duncan's newest recruit, from Highever! I should've recognized you right away, I apologize."

"How could you recognize me?"

"Duncan sent word; he spoke quite highly of you." He cleared his throat and added, "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Alastair, the new Grey Warden, but… I'm sure you knew that. As the junior member of the order, I'll be accompanying you when you prepare for the Joining."

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Amanda." She said with a bow of her head.

"Right. That was the name. You know, it just occurred to me that there have never been many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is…"

"I can handle myself better than most."

He chuckled. "I'm getting that impression. So… I'm curious. Have you ever actually encountered darkspawn before?"

"No, I haven't."

"You haven't, then can I offer some experience pointers."

"Sure."

"When I fought my first darkspawn, I wasn't prepared for how monstrous it was, so just be ready."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Anytime. Now… if you're ready, let's get back to Duncan; I imagine he's eager to get things started."

"Can you tell me a bit about yourself before we go?"

"Okay, but you first. Did you want to become a Grey Warden?"

"Yes."

"I was conscripted, not that I didn't want to join. I was in the chantry, training as a templar, and Duncan saw I wasn't happy. He risked a lot of trouble with the grand cleric to help me; I'll always be grateful to him for that.

Amanda smiled. "You speak fondly of Duncan."

"I spent years in that chantry, hopelessly resigned to my fate. Duncan was the first person who cared about what _I_ wanted. So, what about you? What do you think of him?"

"I owe him as well. He saved me."

"That sounds familiar."

Amanda chuckled, _'He's got a nice smile!'_ She thought before clearing her throat. _'What the hell is wrong with me?! Thinking something like that!' _ "Um… we should go."

"Lead on." He said and followed her back to where Duncan and Tucker were, and when Tucker saw Amanda he barked happily and jumped on her, licking her face.

"Okay, okay!" She laughed. "It's good to see you, too!"

"Is this your mabari?" Alastair asked.

"Mm-hm." She said with a nod. "My father bought him from a mabari breeder a couple years ago and gave him to me; his name is Tucker."

"Well, hi Tucker!" Alastair greeted and Tucker barked, as a way to say hello himself.

Amanda laughed before looking over, "Duncan."

Duncan turned around and saw them there. "Ah, you found Alastair, I see. Good. I'll assume you're ready to begin preparations. That is assuming you're quite finished riling up mages, Alastair?"

"What can I say? The revered mother ambushed me. The way she wields guilt, they should stick her in the army!"

"She forced you to sass the mage, did she? We cannot afford to antagonize anyone, Alastair. We don't need to give anyone more ammunition against us."

"I apologize, Duncan. I'll go collect who we're missing." He said and walked off, coming back a couple minutes later with two other people. "This is Ser Jory, a knight from Redcliffe." Alastair introduced.

"How do you do?" He greeted Amanda.

"And this here is Daveth, a… fellow from Denerim."

"Charmed, m'lady."

"And this is, of course, the recruit that Duncan said he was bringing."

"My name is Amanda."

"So, now that you're all here, we can begin. You four will be heading into the Korcari Wilds to preform two tasks: the first is to retrieve three vials of darkspawn blood, one for each recruit."

"What do we need darkspawn blood for?" Amanda asked.

"For the Joining itself; I'll explain more once you return."

"Surely you could've acquired some blood before now."

"Of course." Duncan answered with a chuckle. "You must work together to collect the components, however. It's as much a part of the Joining as what comes after."

"Alright, and what's the second task?"

"There was once a Grey Warden archive in the Wilds, abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such remote outposts. It has recently come to our attention that some scrolls have been left behind, magically sealed to protect them. Alastair, I want you to retrieve these scrolls, if you can."

"Find the archive and three vials of blood. Understood."

"The scrolls contain old treaties promising support, treaties that may prove valuable in the days to come. Watch over your charges, Alastair; return quickly and safely!"

"We will!"

"Then may the Maker watch over your path. I will see you when you return." He said, and the four of them left Ostagar and headed into the Wilds.

The four of them almost immediately ran into a wolf pack which attacked them, but they easily killed them all. They then went further into the Wilds and started seeing corpses of scouts and Amanda saw one move, and one she recognized. "Edmund!" She cried and ran over to him.

"W…Who…Who comes?" His vision cleared a little and he saw her. "Miss Cousland?"

"Yes, I'm here. Don't worry; I'll help you!"

"Don't bother… I can feel my life slipping away."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"You're a Cousland?" Jory asked.

"Yes. Edmund, do you know where Fergus is?"

"Last time I saw your brother… he was fighting some of the darkspawn that ambushed us. I…I don't know where he is now. I'm sorry… forgive me…" He sighed before collapsing, dead.

"Maker take you into his hands, my friend." She said and put his body down.

"Did you hear that?" Ser Jory said to Alastair. "An entire patrol of seasoned men killed by darkspawn."

"Calm down, Ser Jory. We'll be fine if we're careful."

"Those soldiers were careful and they were still overwhelmed. How many darkspawn can the four of us slay? A dozen? A hundred? There's an entire _army_ in these forests!"

"There are darkspawn about, but we're in no danger of walking into the bulk of the horde."

"How do you know? I'm not a coward, but this is foolish and reckless; we should go back."

"Overcoming these dangers is part of our test." Amanda pointed out.

"That's… true."

"Know this, all Grey Wardens can sense darkspawn. Whatever their cunning, I guarantee they won't take us by surprise, that's why I'm here." Alastair said.

"You see, Ser Knight, we might die, but we'll be warned about it first." Daveth said.

"That is… reassuring?"

"That doesn't mean I'm here to make this easy, however." Alastair added. "So, let's get a move on."

The four of them then made their way to the old Warden tower and fought darkspawn as they went; it wasn't long before they reached the old ruin. The whole place was bare, except for a chest in the corner, but it was broken and empty. Amanda kneeled down to get a closer look when she heard a woman's voice. "Well, well." Amanda looked and saw a woman indeed standing there and walking towards them. "What have we here? Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger, poking ad mists a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned? Or are you merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn filled wilds of mine in search of easy prey? What say you? Scavenger or intruder?"

"I am neither. The Grey Wardens once owned this tower." Amanda answered.

"Tis a tower no longer; the wilds have obviously claimed this desiccated corpse. I have watched your progress for some time. Where do they go, I wonder? Why are they here? And now, you disturb ashes none have touched for so long… why is that?"

"Don't answer her." Alastair said. "She looks Chasind, and that means others may be nearby."

"Oh! You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you!" The woman mocked.

"Yes, swooping is bad!" He growled.

"She's a Witch of the Wilds, she is!" Daveth said. "She'll turn us into toads!"

"Witch of the Wilds? Such idle fancies, those legends. Have you no minds of your own?" She looked back at Amanda. "You there! Women do not frighten like little boys! Tell me your name, and I shall tell you mine."

"You can call me Amanda."

"And you may call me Morrigan, if you wish. Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest? Something that is here no longer?"

"Here no longer? You stole them, didn't you?" Alastair growled. "You're some kind of sneaky… witch-thief!"

"How very eloquent. How does one steal from dead men?"

"Quite easily, it seems. Those documents are Grey Warden property and I suggest you return them!"

"I will not, for it was not I who removed them! Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish! I am not threatened."

"Then who removed them?" Amanda asked.

"T'was my mother, in fact."

"Your mother?"

"Yes, my mother. Did you assume I spawned from a log?"

"A thieving, weird-talking log, perhaps." Alastair joked.

"Not all in the Wilds are monsters, flowers grow as well as toads. If you wish, I will take you to my mother. Tis not far from here, and you may ask her for your papers, if you like."

"We should get those treaties, but… I dislike this…" Alastair said. "Morrigan's sudden appearance; it's too convenient."

"I want an honest answer: are you a Witch of the Wilds?" Amanda asked.

"Have I been dishonest? Some call us witches, yes, but purely out of superstition."

"You know what the Circle of Magi is, don't you? The Circle requires an accounting of all mages; that is the law of the land and the chantry." Alastair pointed out.

"If you wish to tell your chantry about me, go ahead. I have nothing to fear from priests!"

Amanda thought before saying, "I say we go with her."

"She'll put us all in a pot, she will!" Daveth said. "Just you watch!"

"If the pot's warmer than this forest, it would be a nice change!" Ser Jory added.

"Follow me, then, if it pleases you." Morrigan said and started walking away, and Amanda followed her, and the rest followed her.

After a little bit, the five of them reached a hut in the middle of nowhere, and an old woman standing outside. "Greetings mother." Morrigan said. "I bring before you four Grey Wardens who-"

"I see them, girl. Hm… much as I expected."

"Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?" Alastair said.

"You are required to do nothing, least you all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide, either way, one's a fool."

"She's a witch I tell you!" Daveth whispered. "We shouldn't be talking to her!"

"Quiet Daveth!" Ser Jory growled under his breath. "If she's really a witch, do you want to make her mad?"

"There's a smart lad! Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will," She then looked at Amanda. "And what of you? Does your woman's mind give you a different viewpoint? Or do you believe as these boys do?"

"I'm not sure what to believe."

"A statement that possess more wisdom than it implies. Be always aware… or is it oblivious? I can never remember. So much about you is uncertain, and yet I believe. Do I? Why, it seems I do!"

"So, this is a dreaded Witch of the Wilds?" Alastair joked.

"Witch of the Wilds, eh?" Morrigan's mother said. "Morrigan must've told you that! She fancies such tales, though she would never admit it! Oh, how she dances under the moon!" She then laughed.

"They did not come to listen to your wild tales, Mother." Morrigan said.

"True, they came for their treaties, yes? And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago; I have protected these."

"You-!" Alastair started, but then realized what she said. "Oh! You protected them?"

"And why not?" She handed them to Amanda and added, "Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them that this Blight's threat is greater than they realize."

"What do you mean it's greater than they realize?"

"Either the threat is more, or they realize less. Or perhaps the threat is nothing, or perhaps they realize nothing! Oh, don't mind me! You have what you came for!"

"Time for you to go, then." Morrigan said.

"Do not be ridiculous, girl; these are your guests."

"Oh, very well. I will show you out of the woods, follow me." Morrigan said and did show them the way back to Ostagar, and when they got back, they headed right back to Duncan.

"So, you return from the wilds. Have you been successful?"

"We have." Amanda answered.

"Good. I've had the circle mages preparing, with the blood you've retrieved, we can begin the Joining immediately."

"Maybe we should tell you about Morrigan and her mother."

"There was a woman at the tower and her mother had the scrolls, they were both very… odd." Alastair added.

"Were they wilder folk?" Duncan asked.

"I don't think so. They might be apostates, mages hiding from the chantry."

"I know you were once a templar, Alastair, but chantry business is not ours; we have the scrolls, let us focus on the Joining."

"Now will you tell us what this ritual is about?" Amanda asked.

"I will not lie. We Grey Wardens pay a high price to become what we are; fate may decree that you pay your price now rather than later."

"I have no problem facing what is to come."

"I agree. Let's have it done." Ser Jory agreed.

"Then let us begin. Alastair, take them to the old temple." Duncan said, and he nodded before doing just that.

A little bit later, the four of them were standing in the old temple while Duncan finished his preparations elsewhere. "The more I hear about this "Joining", the less I like it." Ser Jory complained as they waited.

"Are you blubbering again?" Daveth sighed.

"Why all these damned tests?! Have I not earned my place?"

"Maybe it's tradition, maybe they're just trying to annoy you."

"Calm down." Amanda said. "There's nothing we can do about it now."

"I only know that my wife is in Highever with a child on the way. If they had warned me… it just doesn't seem fair!"

"Would you have come if they warned you? Maybe that's why they don't. The Wardens do what they must, right?"

"Including sacrificing us?"

"I'd sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the Blight."

"That's a horrible thing to say, Daveth!"

"You saw those darkspawn, ser knight, wouldn't you die to protect your pretty wife from them?"

"I…"

"Maybe you'll die, maybe we'll all die. If no one stops the darkspawn, we'll die for sure."

"I've just never faced a foe I could not engage with my blade…"

"At last, we've come to the Joining." Duncan said as he walked into the temple. "The Grey Wardens were founded during the very first Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood… and mastered their taint."

"We're… going to drink the blood of those…those creatures?" Jory asked, sounding nervous.

"As the first Grey Wardens did before us, and as we did before you. This is the source of our power, and our victory."

"Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the archdemon." Alastair added.

"Let's get on with it, then." Amanda said.

"We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first… Alastair, if you would?"

"Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn, and should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten… and that one day, we shall join you."

Duncan then grabbed one of the vials of blood and poured it into a chalice before handing it to Daveth. "Daveth, step forward."

Daveth took the chalice and drank its contents before handing it back to Duncan. For a moment, it seemed like nothing was happening, but then Daveth suddenly kneeled down and screamed as if in great pain.

"Maker's breath!" Jory said in horror as he watched Daveth chocking to death.

"I am sorry, Daveth." Duncan said wholeheartedly before he collapsed, dead. "Step forward, Jory."

"But… I have a wife, a child!" He said as he drew his sword. "Had I known..."

"There is no turning back."

"No! You ask too much! There is no glory in this!"

When Duncan noticed that Jory was going to try and fight his way out, he drew his dagger and quickly stabbed him. "I am sorry," He whispered as he died, too. "But the Joining is not yet complete." He handed the chalice to Amanda, and she drank its contents, albeit cautiously. "From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden."

A sudden stabbing pain caused Amanda to bend over, grabbing her head, and when she looked up, her eyes were purely white. Amanda surmised that she must've passed out because the next thing she knew, she was waking up to see both Duncan and Alastair leaning over her.

"It is finished. Welcome." Duncan said and helped her to her feet.

"Two more deaths…" Alastair said sadly. "In my Joining, only one of us died, but it was… horrible. I'm glad at least one of you made it through."

"How do you feel, Amanda?"

"Well… it's over, so I guess I'm fine."

"Did you have dreams? I had terrible dreams after my Joining." Alastair said.

"Such dreams come when you begin to sense the darkspawn, as we all do; that, and many other things can be explained in the months to come."

"Before I forget, there's one last part to your Joining. We take some of that blood and put it in a pendant. Something to remind us… of those who didn't make it this far." Alastair said before handing her the pendant in question.

"Take some time, and when you're ready, I'd like you to accompany me to a meeting with the King." Duncan told Amanda.

"What kind of meeting?"

"The King is discussing strategy for the upcoming battle; I am not sure why he has requested your presence. The meeting is to the west, down the stairs at the end of the hall. Please attend as soon as you are able." Duncan said before he and Alastair left, but Tucker stayed with her.

"Hey boy!" She greeted as she pet him, and he barked happily. "Well, come on! Let's go see what the King wants with me, huh?" Tucker barked again before they headed towards the meeting table where Cailan and Duncan were, along with Cailan's father-in-law, Teyrn Loghain.

"Loghain, my decision is final!" Cailan said stubbornly. "I will stand by the Grey Wardens in this assault!"

"You risk too much, Cailan. The darkspawn horde is too dangerous for you to be playing hero on the front lines!"

"If that's the case, then perhaps we should wait for the Orlaisian forces to join us after all!"

"I must repeat my protest to your fool notion that we need the Orlaisians to defend ourselves!"

"It is not a "fool notion"! Our arguments with the Orlaisians are a thing of the past, and you will remember who is King!"

"How fortunate Maric did not live to see his son ready to hand Ferelden over to those who enslaved us for a century!"

"Then our current forces will have to suffice, won't they?" He turned and asked, "Duncan, are your men ready for battle?"

"They are, your Majesty!"

"And this is the young lady, Amanda, from Highever that I met earlier? I understand congratulations are in order."

"Thank you, your Majesty."

"Every Grey Warden is needed now! You should be honored to join their ranks!"

"Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing, Cailan! We must attend to reality!"

"Fine! Speak your strategy! The Grey Wardens and I draw the darkspawn into charging our lines, and then?"

"You will alert the tower to light the beacon, signaling my men to charge from cover-"

"To flank the darkspawn, I remember! This is the Tower of Ishal in the ruins, yes? Well, who shall light this beacon?"

"I have a few men stationed there; it's not a dangerous task, but it _is_ vital!"

"Then we should send our best! Send Alastair and Amanda to make sure it gets done!"

"You mean I won't be in the battle?" Amanda asked, disappointed.

"We need the beacon," Duncan reminded her. "Without it, Loghain's men won't know when to charge."

"You see, glory for everyone!" Cailan said.

"You rely on these Grey Wardens too much, is that truly wise?"

"Enough of your conspiracy theories, Loghain! Grey Wardens battle the Blight, no matter where they're from!"

"Your Majesty," A bald mage came in. "The tower and its beacon are unnecessary. The Circle of Magi-"

"We will not trust any lives to your spells, mage!" A priest said. "Save them for the darkspawn!"

"Enough! This plan will suffice; the Grey Wardens will light the beacon!"

"Thank you, Loghain! I cannot wait for that glorious moment! The Grey Wardens stand beside the King of Ferelden to stem the tide of evil!"

"Yes, Cailan, a glorious moment for us all." Loghain agreed.

A little bit later, Duncan was talking to Amanda and Alastair by the bonfire at camp. "You heard the plan, Amanda. You and Alastair will go to the Tower of Ishal and ensure the beacon is lit!"

"What?! I won't be in the battle?!" Alastair said, disappointed, just as Amanda had been.

"This is by the King's personal request, Alastair. If the beacon is not lit, Teyrn Loghain's men won't know when to charge."

"So he needs two Grey Wardens standing up there holding the torch just in case, right?"

"I agree with Alastair." Amanda said. "We should be in the battle."

"That is not your choice! If King Cailan wishes Grey Wardens to ensure the beacon is lit, then Grey Wardens will be there! We must do whatever it takes to destroy the darkspawn, exciting or no."

_'He sounds exactly like my father…'_ Amanda thought.

"I get it, I get it!" Alastair said and sighed. "Just so you know… if the King ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line, darkspawn or no!"

Amanda chuckled and said, "I think _I'd_ like to see that!"

"For you, maybe… but it has to be a pretty dress!" He flirted, and Duncan sighed, rubbing his temple.

"The tower is on the other side of the gorge, the way we came when we arrived." Duncan told Amanda. "You two will need to cross the gorge and head up to the tower entrance, from the top, you'll overlook the entire valley."

"Where will you be?" Amanda asked.

"I will be fighting alongside the King with the rest of the Grey Wardens, again, at his request."

"Can we join the battle afterwards?"

"Stay with the Teyrn's men and guard the tower; if you are needed, we will send word."

"What if the archdemon appears?"

"We soil our drawers, that's what." Alastair joked.

"If it does, leave it to us." Duncan said firmly. "I want no heroics from either of you!"

"How much time do we have?"

"The battle is about to begin. Once I leave, move quickly, you'll have less than an hour."

"I know what we have to do."

"Then I must join the others. From here, you two are on your own. Remember, you are both Grey Wardens, I expect you to be worthy of that title."

"Duncan… may the Maker watch over you." Alastair said.

"May He watch over us all." Duncan replied before leaving, and the two of them got ready before leaving themselves.

Down on the battlefield, Duncan and Cailan were walking along the walkway over the army and talking. "The plan will work, your Majesty." Duncan said.

"Of course it will! The Blight ends here!" From the Wilds, darkspawn started appearing, ready for battle, and led one by one of the more powerful darkspawn, they charged in, going for a full frontal attack, just as Cailan hoped they would. "Archers!" Cailan ordered and all the archers on the front lines aimed and fired when the darkspawn were close enough, killing a great number of them. "Hounds!" He then ordered and the kennel master ordered his mabari war hounds to charge in, and they took down another handful of darkspawn. "For Ferelden!" Cailan cried as he raised his sword and the rest of the army charged in.

The darkspawn started using catapults to fire flaming rocks and one of them hit the top of the Tower of Ishal as Amanda watched. She sighed and she, Alastair, and Tucker made their way across the bridge, being careful to avoid the enemy's fire and after they crossed the bridge, there was a circle mage there with one of the tower guards.

"You…" The tower guard said. "You're Grey Wardens, aren't you? You've got to help us! The tower, it's been taken!"

"What are you talking about, man?!" Alastair growled. "Taken how?!"

"The darkspawn came up from the lower chambers, they're everywhere! Most of our men are dead!"

"Then we have to get to the beacon and light it ourselves!" Alastair said and the mage enchanted their weapons before joining them. The four of them fought their way to the tower and then up all its floors before getting to the roof, and there, they encountered an ogre, which they fought and defeated. After the ogre was dead, Alastair said, "Come on! We have to light the beacon now before it's too late!"

Amanda nodded and did just that.

Meanwhile, down on the field, Loghain saw the signal fire, but instead of ordering the charge, he said, "Sound… the retreat!"

"But what about the King? Should we not-" Ser Cautherien said before he grabbed her arm.

"Do as I command!" He growled and she tore her arm away before ordering his men to move out. He took one last look at the battlefield and smirked as he walked away with his men.

Down on the battlefield, Cailan and Duncan were still fighting, along with all their men, and were expecting Loghain's men any minute. After Duncan killed the darkspawn he was fighting, he sensed another and turned around right before an ogre swatted him away, sending him flying. The ogre then picked up Cailan and with almost no effort, squashed him in his grip before throwing him, and his body landed right next to Duncan. Duncan looked over at the ogre as it roared in victory, and he growled, getting up and running in before jumping up and stabbing both his sword and dagger into its chest, killing it. He then groaned in pain as he clutched his stomach before looking over at Cailan's body and weakly limped over to it. He then looked up at the Tower of Ishal and saw the signal fire clearly, and that's when he knew that they had been betrayed by Loghain, and he looked back just as more darkspawn charged in; then, everything went black.

Back on top of the tower, Amanda and Alastair were looking at the ogre's body because they thought they had seen signs of life, but as they were distracted, more darkspawn came and shot many arrows at them. That was the last thing Amanda remembered before she passed out…


End file.
